


The Click

by supern0vae



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How They Met, How they fell in love, M/M, and probably later some other characters, fluff for the most part but it’ll get pretty steamy no doubt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supern0vae/pseuds/supern0vae
Summary: Paul and Hugh meet on Alpha Centauri’s starbase, and Paul, despite telling Hugh to get lost, feels a click. This click developes into the death defying love that the two posses for one another.





	The Click

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Disco’s episode “Magic to Make the Sanest Man Go Mad” when Paul Stamets describes how he and Hugh first met, as an example of why love is so utterly illogical.

Paul was enjoying his Friday afternoon; sitting in front of Alpha Centauri’s infamous café and sipping his sugarless flat white. In all honesty, his week had been a little hectic, first with designing technology for Starfleet’s USS Discovery, and then with the deterring news that there had been an incident with the Klingon race, resulting in the death of Philippa Georgiou - Captain of the USS Shenzhou. 

Yes, this Friday afternoon entailed relaxation and time away from the recent madness of Starfleet.

Though, after a small while of simply enjoying himself with his coffee, Paul became irritated by a humming from behind him. Ignoring the sound only seemed to make it worse. What was the humming? Kasseelian opera? Paul couldn’t stand it any longer.

“Stifle it or sit somewhere else,” Paul snapped, shifting in his seat so that he faced the man who hummed. He was slightly caught off guard when three seats down an attractive, dark-skinned man dropped his jaw in a little bit of offence, and a little bit of amusement.

Despite the humiliation of losing his temper in public, Paul turned back to his coffee and attempted to remain cool. He did pretty well until the Kasseelian-opera-hummer sat right down beside him at his table. “Hi, I’m Hugh,” the man addressed himself, reaching out a hand to Paul, who hesitated in removing a hand from around his mug to shake Hugh’s.

A giddish smile spread across Hugh’s face. Paul was temporarily incopacitated by the sheer beauty of Hugh’s smile reaching his eyes. Taking a breath, Paul drew his hand away and introduced himself. “I’m Paul - Paul Stamets,” he said a little guiltily.

“How about we finish our coffee together, Paul?” Hugh asked, lifting a finger then getting up to retrieve his beverage from his table. Paul had no chance to react before Hugh was settled down beside him. What could Hugh possibly be thinking, to sit beside someone who’d just told him to get lost?

Paul remained quiet for short while, mostly too taken aback that an attractive man who he’d hardly met was giving him unrequested attention. “so what do you do Paul?” Hugh inquired.

It took a moment for Paul to answer, “there’s been a lot of planning going on so far... but I’m going to be Chief Engineer of the USS Discovery, as soon as it’s built and ready to warp.” Hugh seemed genuinely intrigued, eyes lighting up as though he had a bunch of questions. Yet he remained quiet as though he didn’t know what to ask first. “I’m currently working on the design of the ship as well as a few other engineers. In truth, the weeks been a little tricky for me.”

“With the Klingon situation...” Hugh agreed. When Paul gave him an curious look, Hugh continued. “I’m in Starfleet too - working as a practitioner. I was actually surprised to hear that you’re working on the very ship that I’ve been assigned to.”

The news was heart stopping, adrenaline inducing and filter preventing for Paul. “I guess I’d get to see you everyday.” 

Smiling, Hugh nodded in agreement. “I can’t wait,” he said gently, placing his hand on Paul’s for a moment. 

Paul suddenly realised that he and Hugh had clicked. “Can we have coffee again sometime?”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls comment and kudos. I’ll reply to y’all :)


End file.
